


Bloom

by fangirls5ever



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Hades and Persephone AU, Introspection, Reunion, healthy relationship, soft, they just really missed each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: Finally, after six months spent wandering the earth, the goddess of spring has returned.Finally, after six months waiting, Life and Death will be reunited.——Hades and Persephone au





	Bloom

Flowers bloom at her heels with each footstep, long, silvery dress brushing the ground as she makes her way to the underworld’s entrance. She knows she’ll find him there—after all, he rarely leaves his domain. The light of the sun is near blinding to him after centuries spent beneath unforgiving stone, yellow eyes conditioned to the dark and twisting shadows of the underworld.

He suits it, she muses as she walks through a green-leafed forest, branches bending down to brush her shoulders as she passes. Sharp, handsome features, rich, silky black robes that shift and curl like smoke at his feet with each step. There’s no denying that the king of the dead plays his role well, that his even temper matches the smooth, lulling currents of the rivers that flow through his domain. Calm, steady, bearing ever forward.

Truly, it matches him well.

But Allura has always thought he suits the living world better.

After all, something so bright, intelligent, should not be hidden away to rest in the shadows.

Lotor deserves better than the recognition his domain gives him, she thinks, footsteps quickening as she sees the jagged, slanted maw of the underworld, pale stalactites and stalagmites twisting about it like ghastly teeth. The flowers that grow at her feet lighten as she nears it, paling in anticipation to a shell pink when she spies a familiar black-cloaked figure standing by the entrance.

He is waiting for her—of course he is waiting for her.

Licking her lips, Allura moves only faster.

When she reaches the edge of the tree line, she watches as figure shifts to face her, a slight shudder shaking the ground to match the quickening of his pulse at her appearance.

Finally, after six months spent wandering the earth, the goddess of spring has returned.

Finally, after six months waiting, Life and Death will be reunited.

Tugging up the black hood of his cloak, Lotor steps free of the underworld’s stooped entrance, steps hastening to a run as his feet move from bland gray stone to green, living grass. Allura grins at the sight, abandoning all pretense of calm as she breaks into sprint across the expanse of the field, deep red flowers blooming wild and untamed at her bare heels.

The months spent on the earth’s surface were long and lonely, hours upon hours spent ghosting her fingers along the surface of the river she knew flowed to the underworld, pink water lilies and pale white rose petals trailing from her fingers and drifting along the surface. It wasn’t that the world held no joy for her—the humans she had grown up beside had inspired a deep love of it inside her, had shown her both the wonders and flaws of humanity. It isn’t that she craves to be only with her husband, to lock out the outside world and surround herself only with him.

Rather, it is that she wants to experience the world _with_ him, rather than walk it alone.

She wants to show him the cities the people had made, the temples, the libraries, the castles, and relics. The world is so much more than the death that befalls it.

The world is growth, change, life so rich and vibrant that it takes her breath away. She has known it for centuries, had spent centuries traveling it as a young goddess.

There is so much she wants to tell her husband, so much she wants to share, to ask.

But when they finally reach other, Allura feels it can wait until she’s properly reunited with her husband for the first time in six months.

Breathless, giddy laughter bubbles up inside her as she reaches him, jumping and loosely linking her arms about his neck, hands tangling in long, white hair as he catches her against him.

Her laughter is contagious, filled with the warmth of springtime as he joins in, smile revealing sharp, pointed teeth that glint white in the sunlight that touches them.

Sunflowers bloom at the giddiness in her voice, yellow petals brushing her arms as Lotor spins her once, twice, before slowly easing her to the ground as their laughter quiets.

Gently, the king of the dead leans in to rest his forehead against hers, gazing at the goddess of spring with a softness he reserves for her alone. 

“Welcome home, my queen,” he says, the words fond, reverent, sending shivers down her spine as he smiles.

Months of wandering, of walking the earth alone, at last coming to an end.

Finally, she can return to where she longs for most.

Finally, she can return to the person she loves most.

Pressing closer, Allura lets her eyes slip shut. Her smile is soft, affectionate, holding all the warmth of the sun as she murmurs back, “I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to write something new for Lotura, and that it’s so short too haha :’D Hopefully it’s okay though! I’ll come back later to edit it again since I wrote it almost all in one go, and probably missed some errors.
> 
> Update: Third edit complete! :D
> 
> Comments and kudos always make me really happy—I always respond to each message! ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
